Somebody to You
by AriCat-Hg
Summary: 1. [Valentine s Day] "¿Qué clase de idiota aceptaría una cita a ciegas en día de San Valentín?" / 2. [All Halow s Day] "¿Qué tan amargado debes ser como para no disfrutar Halloween?"
1. Día de los enamorados

**Summary:** Au. "¿Qué clase de idiota aceptaría una cita a ciegas en día de San Valentín?" Porque no hay nada peor que ser soltero el 14 de febrero. Sakura maldice a cupido y a la belleza inalcanzable del hombre junto a ella.

 **Prompt en celebracion del Sasusaku Festival de febrero. Day 01: Valentine's Day.**

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-subir esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas en cualquier sitio. La canción inspiradora pertenece a The Vamps y Demi Lovato.

 **Nota de Autor:** Primera vez que publico una historia, espero que les guste.

Publicado el 14/02/17

* * *

 **.Somebody to You.  
**

 **[Valentine's Day]**

* * *

 **.** **.**

"El día de san Valentín es un invento para aquellos infieles, empalagosos y desesperados de atención. No hay amor de verdad, es decir, ¿Por qué es sólo un día en el que demuestras cuanto quieres a esa persona? Si amas a alguien, no es condicional de una fecha específica. Si tu amas a alguien, ¡no necesitas que el calendario muestre 14 de febrero, o un aniversario para que expreses tu amor por esa persona! Y mucho menos tener que invertir y gastar un gran suma de dinero en algo tan materialista y sobre-explotado."

"…"

"…"

"… Yo sólo quería saber la hora." El pobre muchacho que cargaba un enorme ramo de rosas se había acercado a la linda chica sentada cerca de la barra. Parecía amable, por lo que decidió preguntarle la hora. Claro que el joven no esperaba ser sermoneado (casi destrozado) por aquella chica. _Creí que alguien con el cabello rosa no podría ser más que dulzura… ¡pero ella asusta de verdad!_

"Discúlpala, pero la señorita ha tenido un largo día, la fatiga es lo que ocasiona que su carácter salga a flote." El joven sentado a un lado de la chica pelirosa trató de excusar a su acompañante. Ese chico debía ser domador, mira que estar con tremendo demonio.

"Usted sí que es valiente, espero que cambie de novia." el muchacho con el ramo de rosas le dijo al joven, justo antes de desaparecer de la vista de aquel pelinegro que parecía ignorar por completo el aura de la pelirosa boca floja.

* * *

"Así que… casi me convence tu apasionado discurso, de no ser por todo el veneno que destilaba de tu boca. ¿No es justo todo eso lo que los solterones amargados dicen en esta fecha?" el joven retomó la conversación anterior después de un rato de silencio.

"¡¿A quién llamas solterona amargada?!"

"A la ebria que está sentada a un lado mío vociferando su desprecio hacia los chocolates y osos de felpa a un pobre adolescente con mayor suerte amoroso que ella."

"Puedo estar ebria cualquier día, pero que sea 14 de febrero no quiere decir que este desahogando mi soledad y desprecio a nadie, mucho menos en un bar-restaurant junto a un desconocido por el simple hecho de no tener pareja en esta estúpida fecha." Okay, eso sí había sonado tonto. "Además, ese niño se lo buscó."

"Así que es cierto. ¿La falta de compañía te tiene así? Sabes que yo podría ayudarte con eso…" la media sonrisa que él le dio, más aquella insinuación (de hecho, no estaba segura si había sido una insinuación), la hizo sonrojar. ¿O sería el alcohol? De cualquier forma, ella evitó su mirada y tomó otro trago de bebida.

"No tienes derecho a reírte. Tu situación es la misma que la mía."

"Te aseguro que no estoy ebrio. Ni mucho menos amargado." Aun así, él también tomaba de su cerveza.

"¿Qué me dices de la soltería, querido extraño, compañero mío?"

Sakura sólo conocía a Sasuke desde un poco tiempo. Hace unos cuantos días, se había encontrado deprimida, sola, cansada y fastidiada. Todo gracias al _hermosísimo_ ambiente que rodeaban las calles (que se note el sarcasmo, por favor) a varios días antes de ser 14 de febrero, San Valentín.

Las calles, las tiendas, las personas… todo exhalaba aquella aura de amor, regalos, cenas, parejas… y a Sakura eso le molestaba. Le molestaba porque ella estaba sola. Ella no tenía con quien pasar ese estúpido día. ¡Y estaba bien! A ella en realidad no le gustaban esas banalidades, pero este año ha sido incluso más deprimente.

Todos sus amigos tienen pareja, y ya no puede salir con ellos sin sentirse como la tercer rueda, el mal tercio. ¡Ella también quiere salir a divertirse! Así que en un arranque de molestia, entró al bar con menos decoración de corazones que encontró en las calles del centro. El lugar parecía decente, con un ambiente tranquilo. Sentada en la barra, tomando una bebida muy dulce y con mucho alcohol, lo conoció a él.

Era guapo. Muy, _muy_ guapo, y si hubiera sido otra ocasión (una donde ella vistiera algo bonito y maquillaje), podría hablarle pedido su número, o invitarle una cerveza.

Genial, otro recordatorio de lo asquerosa que es su vida sentimental.

Pero fue inesperado que él le hablara. Ella no era fea, ¡ha, por favor! Era bastante guapa, pero su autoestima no estaba muy bien esa temporada, así que fue un dulce cumplido, como él, pudiendo hablar con la chica que quisiera, hablara con ella (desaliñada y ojerosa por su trabajo). Ya ni siquiera recordaba de qué hablaron al principio, pero sucedió. Ese día se fue a casa con un sentimiento que se negó a reconocer o darle importancia. Dos días después fue de nuevo a ese bar, y para su sorpresa, él estaba también ahí. Fue casi una rutina el ir las siguientes tardes a ese lugar, sentarse junto a la barra y platicar de todo y nada, con ese guapo extraño, bebiendo un poco y disfrutando mucho.

"Hn… podría responder eso, pero... ¿acaso importa? Más bien, ¿te importa?" oh, queridas insinuaciones, aquí otra vez.

"Quisieras." Le restó importancia con un breve movimiento de su mano.

"Vaya que él día de hoy estas bastante pesada."

"¿Cómo sabes no soy así siempre?"

"Una corazonada. ¿Me contaras por qué?" Dijo como si nada, mirando su bebida.

"Es sobre el asunto de mis amigos jugando a casamenteros."

"Así que hoy ha sido el día que te atraparon."

"Hmp..."

"Alégrate, ya no serás una solterona amargada."

"… Que considerado eres. Pero no es eso. De hecho, no fui."

"¿Lo dejaste plantado? Eso es algo cruel, ¿no crees?" su tono era falso, Sakura podía notarlo.

"No lo entiendes. ¿Qué clase de idiota aceptaría una cita a ciegas en día de San Valentín? Solo un perdedor desesperado." Sakura podría jurar que Sasuke tosía para ocultar la risa que le había provocado. "¿Qué hay de ti? Dudo que tú no tuvieras alguna cita en un motel."

"No me importaría un cita en un motel-"

"Eres asqueroso," lo interrumpió, riendo.

"-Si tenía un cita." ¿ _Tenía_? No quería imaginarlo.

"¿Cancelaste?" Sólo obtuvo silencio, después ella continuó, sorprendida: "¿te han cancelado?"

"Ella debió estar nerviosa." Sasuke se encogió en hombros, y le dio un trago a su bebida.

"¿Es qué…?"

No quería hacer suposiciones, no quería hacerse ilusiones, pero que si... ¿y si Sasuke era…?

"Es que, era algo así como… ¿una cita a ciegas...?" Segundos que parecían horas de tensión, Sakura podía sentirlo.

"Se puede decir la conozco desde hace un tiempo."

Oh.

"¿Y ella te gusta mucho?" Preguntó con un hilo de voz.

 _Por favor, di que no. O no digas nada. Por favor por favor, creo que yo…_

Él la miró a los ojos, y sonrió. Su sonrisa no era enorme, era suave, y Sakura creyó que una sonrisa de empatía.

No era la clase de sonrisa coqueta que solía mostrar cuando Sakura creía que le insinuaba algo, ni la clase de sonrisa que le daba cuando Sakura decía algo muy gracioso… esa era diferente; como si se disculpara.

Como si supiera lo que ella estaba pensando.

Oh. _Oh_ …

Su garganta dolía, su pecho ardía. Tomó otro trago. Uno largo. Decidió ordenar otra bebida.

"¿Seguirás tomando?"

"Sólo esta. Mi boca esta algo seca."

"Entonces toma agua."

"Heh…" Como si el agua le sirviera para ahogar esos estúpidos sentimientos que se estuvieron formando por días. "Ya sabes, para compensar otro fiasco amoroso."

Sasuke arqueó la ceja. "¿Una simple cita se convirtió en un fiasco amoroso? Que dramática."

No tenía idea de cómo sus palabras eran tan ciertas, claro que no como él pensaba.

"¿Y qué harás? ¿Le llamaras para convencerla de salir? Seguro que si le dices lo del motel, aceptará con más gusto que una simple cena." Otro trago, para ahogar las lágrimas que sentía atorradas en su garganta.

Quería decirle. ¿Debería de decirle todo? ¿Acaso importaba? Apenas se conocían, no es como si perdiera una amistad de toda la vida, ¿cierto? Ser rechazada por el chico que hasta hace poco conoció en un bar… pero tan solo el hecho de pensar en que ya no pueda verlo, le resultaba incluso más doloroso que saber que no sería correspondida.

"Sasuk-"

"No estoy muy seguro sobre eso del motel, pero lo intentaré luego." Le interrumpió. "Pero creo que primero deberíamos resolver lo tu cita."

Ouch. Aun ni había formulado lo que quería decirle, ¿y ya le dio el cortón?

"No hay nada que arreglar." Vaya, de pronto la barra se volvió una vista muy interesante.

"Nunca es tarde. Seguro el café donde se citaron sigue abierto."

"Dudo mucho que alguien esté dispuesto a verse con quien le canceló." ¿Escuchaba bien? Seguro era el sonido de su corazón roto.

"Ni siquiera cancelaste. Para eso, hubieras avisado."

"Con mayor razón, dej-"

 _Un momento._

Le miró, confundida. Repasó mentalmente toda la conversación que tuvieron. No recordaba haber hablado tanto sobre la dichosa cita a ciegas, pues la había evitado lo más posible por el hecho de poder disfrutar de ese día con el chico que le gustaba, pensar de manera platónica que ese día estaba con él, pero aun así…

¿Cómo fue que él…?

No, no, no, no… seguro ha tomado demasiado alcohol.

"Heh… sabes que es bastante grosero dejar plantado a alguien quien tal vez estaba ansioso por una cita a ciegas." Otra vez esa sonrisa suave. Lo miró detalladamente. Esa sonrisa no era empática. Era… era una apenada. "Fue todo un problema para mí y Yamanaka que accedieras a esa cita."

"¿Ino? ¿Cómo es que…?"- no espera.

 _Espera_.

Había demasiadas dudas. Sasuke tenía razón, ya había tomado demasiado. Su mente estaba nublada, procesaba lento sus pensamientos. Y ya no sabía si era por tanto alcohol o por lo que había escuchado hace un momento

"…Estoy confundida."

"Cuando esperé en el café y tú no llegaste, decidí venir a buscarte aquí."

"¿Eras mi cita a ciegas…?" según lo que le había dicho, era la respuesta más obvia, pero ¿Qué tal si de verdad había escuchado mal o estaba ebria? Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Pero para ella no terminaban de encajar todo lo que él le había dicho.

"Si no me crees, te puedo invitar al motel. ¿O prefieres mi casa?"

Vaya.

Después de haber tomado dos vasos de agua, estrujarse el cerebro e ignorar a su corazón, la conclusión a la que llegó fue: a Sasuke le gusta ella. Le gusta tanto como para contactar a su amiga para que le ayude a tener una cita a ciegas con Sakura.

Le miró a la cara. Estudió su rostro, buscando cualquier indicio de que estaba jugando con ella, de que estaba mintiendo. Lo único que encontró, fue esa misma sonrisa tierna que hace unos momentos le había causado un dolor tremendo en el pecho, que hace un momento casi le hacía llorar. A decir verdad, esa sonrisa le provocó los mismos problemas, pero por diferentes motivos. Lentamente, sintiendo aguados sus ojos, las mejillas arboladas, conteniendo una sonrisa, le dijo,

"¿Qué clase de idiota aceptaría una cita a ciegas en día de San Valentín?"

"Sólo un de perdedor desesperado." Esta vez, Sasuke no ocultó su risa, y Sakura juró que era uno de los sonidos que más le ha gustado oír.

"Pero creo que es algo creppy que conozcas a mis amigas"

"Heh… ¿eso es un no al motel?"

"Preferiría que nos quedáramos aquí un rato más." Sakura sabía lo que su rostro mostraba. Además de lágrimas, su sonrisa profesaba ternura y sus ojos amor. Y ella sabía que Sasuke también se daba cuenta; él la miraba igual.

"Yo también." Cuando Sasuke le tomó la mano a ella, Sakura afirmó que no era algo platónico ni unilateral.

Ese día, algo demasiado bueno estaba empezando.

.

.

* * *

NA: ¡Madre santa! He tenido muchos problemas para publicar esto T.T

Si alguien lee esto, ¡espero que le guste y que me deje saberlo! ¡Es la primera vez que escribo y publico una historia en años! Pero amo demasiado a Sasusaku…y me he animado.


	2. Halloween

**Summary:** "¿Qué tan amargado debes ser como para no disfrutar Halloween?" porque para Sasuke no puede ser peor la cantidad de dulces y maquillaje que esta fiesta trae consigo. Peor aún, el innegable control con el que su novia le tiene en la palma de su mano.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas. La canción pertenece a The Vamps y Demi Lovato.

 **NA:** Cha, cha chaaaa.. a que no se lo esperaban. Mi primer fic, Hehe. Enjoy!

Para Dulce, fiel seguidora desde fanfic. es, (feliz cumpleaños atarazado) Muchas gracias por el apoyo.

* * *

 **.Somebody to You.  
[All Hallow's Day]**

* * *

Pocas cosas podían ser catalogadas como peligrosas para Sasuke, o que al menos representaran un problema para él.

Vamos, era apuesto, tenía lo que quería y ser quien quisiera.

Pocas cosas le hacían sudar.

Pero, acá entre nos, había _alguien_ , quien era su punto débil, y entre más tiempo pasaba con ella, mayor el poder que tenía sobre él.

Sasuke jamás sería un mandilón. Las chicas morían por _él_.

Por favor.

Pero…

"¡Que majestuoso!" Naruto moría de risa, sin dejar de apuntar al poco tolerante de su amigo.

"Cierra la boca, estúpido zorro." El pelinegro estaba a poco de arremeter contra su amigo y su estúpida cara, cuando una mano se entrelazó con la de él. Sabiendo a quién pertenecía (meses sujetando esa pequeña mano, conociendo su textura y tibieza, era imposible no saber), y le miró. Era significativamente más pequeña que él, apenas si alcanzaba la altura de su hombro, pero ese día en especial se veía aún más chica, a pesar de traer tacones. Casi tierna. Sus ojos eran tan brillantes y llenos de devoción, a pesar del poco natural color de su piel y el maquillaje de muerto viviente. Pero, si era sincero, verla vestida así le hacía ver aún más linda y...

 _Mierda, contrólate._

"¡Se ven adorables!" Otra voz, más aguda y chillona, (y Sasuke ha de agregar, igual de molesta que la anterior) le regresó la atención. "¡Simplemente tierno! ¡Déjenme tomar una foto!"

"¡Oh, yo también!"

Sasuke se tensó, y ante la sola idea de ver su reputación manchada por _esto_ , era impensable.

"¡Espera, Sasuke!" Sakura, tras él, quiso detenerlo de la segura pelea que tendría con los presentes.

Ella logró que él le hiciera caso (no sin golpear al que ella sabía era su mejor amigo) e intercambiar algunos insultos. Para Sakura ya se había hecho algo normal presenciar este tipo de comportamiento, dado que ella había creído que Sasuke era alguien serio y centrado. Cuando ella conoció por primera vez al rubio, le había parecido tan... chocante. No él, en sí, sino que fuera el mejor amigo de su novio.

 _Novio_... la sola idea de la palabra, su connotación e importancia lograba ponerla a ella en la la land cada vez.

Continuando con lo anterior, a la pelirosa le parecía chocante porque ambos chicos eran tan diferentes. Opuestos. Y constantes era el intercambio de sus insultos, pero en los meses de relación, y más visitas y convivencia, terminó por despreocupar a Sakura cada que ellos peleaban.

"No tienes por qué comportarte así." Ella le dijo una vez que saludaron a los presentes y caminaron hacia la mesa de aperitivos. El lugar aún estaba relativamente solo, pues ella sabía la definición de _"pequeña fiesta"_ de Ino. A decir verdad, Sakura estaba emocionada. Esta era la primera fiesta en la que ella y Sasuke asistían como pareja oficial frente a todos sus amigos. Aún no lo creía, parecía un sueño. Tan contenta estaba, que en ningún momento reparó en Sasuke y su incomodidad.

Y es que, ¿Cómo podría? Estaba en el séptimo cielo, justo el día de ayer cumplían ocho meses de noviazgo, y aunque no todo era perfección, estaba muy _muy_ feliz.

Que suerte había sido haber conocido a Sasuke. Más aún, que lo de ellos si se diera.

Constantes salidas, cenas. Las festividades que involucraban a parejas ya no eran un fastidio para Sakura, en realidad, ¡las amaba!

Como ese día, Halloween, que siempre había sido un divertido lleno de fiestas, disfraces y amigos, ahora era algo a lo que podía incluir a su novio.

 _Su novio_...

Y por supuesto, el ir como pareja incluso en su disfraz.

Eso no había sido una tarea fácil, debe de agregar, porque a pesar de que Sasuke es abierto y dispuesto en cuanto de afección se trataba (siempre y cuando no sea demasiado y frente a sus conocidos, porque le quitaba _"genialidad"_ a su imagen, prrff) el que su novio accediera a usar un disfraz para esta fiesta (una de la cual él no tenía mucho interés, debe recalcar). Tan sólo recordar lo que tuvo que hacer para que él aceptara...

 _¡Yiiep!_ Se sonrojó al recordar. Ahora sí que sudó para lograrlo. En serio.

Tal vez su relación no inició común, es decir, ¿Cuánta posibilidad había en que coincidieran en el mismo lugar, un bar-restaurant con finta de mala muerte, entablaran conversación para luego salir juntos?

Sin duda había tenido mucha suerte, que el chico que le robó el corazón en un par de días sintiera lo mismo que ella...

Otro suspiro...

Y mírenlos ahora. Con la relación más perfecta.

Y aunque Sakura hiciera énfasis en cuán independiente ella era, parecía como si la vida girara alrededor de este guapo, _guapo_ chico. Sakura, cada día, deseaba ser más y más ese alguien para él, esa persona más especial que cualquier otra.

Y era tonto, pero esa era una nueva meta, su sueño y su cometido. Aún estaban en los primeros pasos de relación, y no había mejor futuro que este que se estaba formando. Haría lo posible por hacerle feliz.

* * *

No lo soportaba. El calor, la picazón, la vergüenza y el saber que su imagen, después de hoy, seria inexistente. Era por esto que detestaba Halloween.

Si tan sólo hubiera tenido el coraje y la fuerza para decir no.

Si tan sólo no se hubiera dejado dominar por esa pequeña y coqueta chica, ella que sabía mover su boca, y otras partes de su cuerpo muy bien.

No sólo este ridículo disfraz era tonto, sino que la pintura se empezaba a sentir pegajosa contra su piel. Los minutos eran eternos para salir de ahí y quitarse este odioso traje.

"¡Sasuke!" Con el ceño fruncido, miró hacia la pelirosa. Ella, sonriente, feliz, y ridículamente adorable presentada como una novia zombie, fue capaz de relajar los músculos de su cara y quitar esa mueca. "Di ahh,"

Antes de que él pudiera esquivar el obvio acto de enamorados frente a tanta gente, más saludos resonaron por el salón. Había llegado más gente.

De uno momento a otro Sasuke estaba rodeado de tantas personas, muchas de las cuales no conocía o reconocía por los estúpidos disfraces, pero en su espalda, en su cuello y la parte posterior de su cabeza, un hormigueo inquietante se empezó a sentir.

Quería salir de ahí.

"Sakura."

"¿Si?"

El chico dudó. Ella lucía muy a gusto en ese lugar, pero él no podía con esto. De cualquier manera, la llegada de Ino robó la atención de la pelirosa de su novio, y este tuvo que reprimir un bufido.

"¡Vamos! La mayoría ya está aquí, y es necesario, _obligatorio_ , una sesión de fotos antes de que todos terminen ebrios." Enganchando su brazo con el de Sakura, la rubia disfrazada de sexy caperucita roja, estaba dispuesta a arrastrar a la pelirosa.

"¿Vamos?" El tono esperanzador de Sakura hacia Sasuke era notorio, y en cualquier otra ocasión, él habría accedido. Pero esta vez sólo negó con la cabeza.

Y Sasuke sintió pánico, al ver como el brillo en los ojos de su novia se perdía, así que alarmado inventó la excusa de tener que usar el baño y que luego le buscaría.

Cuando entró al baño, el cerrar la puerta tras de sí fue un alivio. Estar ahí era una barrera contra esta estúpida e incómoda fiesta.

.

Luego de un rato, la conciencia empezó a picarle. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí metido y Sakura sola?

 _No está sola_ , se recordó. La mayoría de las personas debían ser sus amistades.

Pero aun así, él había asistido como su acompañante. Su pareja. Pero el reflejo en el espejo le detenía. Ya de por si era de tez clara, ¿pero con este maquillaje? ¿Qué clase de zombie era?

" _¡Victor no es un zombie! Es un caballero, algo pálido, pero él no es el zombie en la película,"_

Aja.

No sabía que su novia era tan fan de las películas de Tim Burton, a decir verdad. Mucho menos que uno de sus sueños era vestirse como uno de tantos personajes extraños. Y lo increíble aquí era, el cómo _él_ se había dejado convencer. Mucho de eso, era honesto, tuvo que ver con el ruego de ella, el brillo en sus ojos, y unas cuantas escenas no permitidas en una historia rated k, pero que mucho tenían que ver con actividades corporales.

Aun así, este traje era incómodo. El maquillaje se sentía pastoso contra su piel, y las sombras oscuras bajo sus ojos le hacían ver sin vida, y muy _muy_ cansado. El traje en particular, era uno algo apretado e incómodo. La corbata se sentía más como una boa alrededor de su cuello, y como acto reflejo de ese pensamiento, Sasuke estiró la corbata, esperando así obtener con más facilidad aire.

¿Por qué seguía ahí? Lo ideal sería retirarse, decirle a Sakura que se fueran, o simplemente que ella se podría quedar. Pero la imagen mental que llegó a él, el recuerdo de hace unos instantes al ver a Sakura, en un vestido de novia, aunque algo percudido y rasgado, con el velo y el ramo de rosas marchitas había sido una imagen que esperaba guardar por siempre. Ella estaba feliz, y sin duda, ella sí disfrutaba de la fiesta.

 _Vamos, es solo por hoy._ Si se tomaba unos tragos, y olvidada que estaba con personas que no le conocían o podían hacer burla de su disfraz, esto sería más pasable.

Sí, Sasuke, mientras salía del baño, decidió ir a buscar a su novia.

* * *

"Vamos, muévete más. El que te vistas como un zombie no significa que tengas que actuar como uno."

Por enésima vez en ese rato, Ino le reprochaba su actitud de aguafiestas. Sakura, enderezando los hombros y le dijo que iría por algo de tomar. Ino asintió, y continuó con su sexy baile. Sakura negó con la cabeza, debido a ese comportamiento, y dejado que la bola de desesperados le rodeara. Ella se lo buscó, que luego no le digan que tiene un nuevo acosador.

Caminando entre la multitud, sujetando la punta de su vestido para que así no el pisaran y rasgaran más, Sakura saludó a quien le saludaba y sonreía a quien le sonreía. Esto era algo que había planeado por un tiempo. Ino, más que por popularidad, hacía una fiesta de disfraces cada año porque sabía que a Sakura le encantaba Halloween. Y esto sería perfecto si Sakura encontrara a Sasuke.

Uno de sus tantos sueños se volvía realidad, vestir a juego con su novio. Pero ahora no encontraba a dicho hombre, por más que mirara alrededor, no veía a su apuesto prometido (prometido por la película, ¿ok?)

Nada.

Suspiró. _¿Dónde estará? Tal vez con Naruto_ …

Y ese chico era más fácil de encontrar. Exuberante y llamativo, no sólo por su divertido disfraz, sino por la atención que siempre logra atrapar.

"-entonces, llegué al lugar y le di la paliza más grande. El pobre derramaba lágrimas, pero yo, el grandioso Naruto Uzumaki dijo, _ese ramen es mío_. Así que lo tomé y corrí hacia la caja registradora."

Sakura rodó los ojos, aburrida de la tonta historia de como Naruto tuvo una pelea por un tonto vaso de ramen. El chico, vestido de zorro, se encaminó hasta ella en cuanto le miró.

"¡Sakura-chan, ven, ven!" Con sus brazos, rodeo su hombro y le acercó hacia la multitud que tenía su atención en el rubio. "¡Sakura-chan les contará una historia vergonzosa de Sasuke-teme!-Espera, ¿Dónde está el teme?" Con una mano sobre sus ojos entrecerrados, como si así pudiera ver mejor o de lejos, Naruto le buscó.

"Es lo que quería preguntarte."

"Hum, que raro que te dejé sola. ¿Tal vez ya se fue por el excusado?" Sakura resistió la urgencia de volver a rodar sus ojos, necesitaba de la ayuda del zorro.

"¿Podrías ayudarme a buscarlo?"

"¡Claro!" Saltando por el lugar, chocando con quien estuviera frente, Naruto gritaba el nombre de Sasuke.

Cuando Sakura dio media vuelta para tomar un camino opuesto al rubio, chocó con alguien.

"Oh, lo sie-"

"Sakura."

"¡Oh, Kiba!" Ella sonrió, sorprendida de ver a este antiguo amigo. "¿Hace cuánto has llegado?"

"Un rato." Sonrió, con los caninos mostrándose. Sakura, amante de los disfraces, no puedo evitar notar al chico frente a ella.

"Eres... ¿un hombre lobo?"

"Dulce o truco," la sonrisa en él era petulante, y para Sakura, pasó desapercibida.

* * *

Era bastante tonto, como cuando conoció a Sakura ella se quejaba de cuan superficial e innecesario era San Valentín y el gasto poco razonable de dinero en él. Pero esto, se decía Sasuke, al ver la cantidad arreglos y decorativos en esa casa, más el número de personas con disfraces tontos y comida gratis se juntaban ese día, sin duda era peor. Y aunque estaba pasando desapercibido, mucho de esto debido al alcohol, las luces de neón y los idiotas bailando alrededor le brindaba. Pero ahora tenía un problema, y es que no encontraba a Sakura. A quien si logro captar, fue al objeto causante de cáncer visual que era Naruto y su idiota disfraz naranja neón de zorro.

"Sasuke-teme~, Sasuke-teme, Sasuke-t-"

"¡¿Que?!"

"¡Sakura-chan te está buscando!"

"¿Dónde está?"

"Por ahí,-" el dedo que usaba para apuntar, empezó a caer cuando no había señal de la pelirosa donde le había dejado Naruto."-estaba… ¿ops?" Fue lo único que le quedó decir al ver la mirada de disgusto de Sasuke.

"Si están buscando a Sakura, está en la pista de baile. Una despreocupada Ino Yamanaka apareció de la nada, con una sonrisa ladina y un brillo diabólico en los ojos. "Y si yo fuera tú, iría de inmediato." Ella no levantó su mano, sólo hizo un movimiento con su cabeza, el cual Sasuke y Naruto siguieron la línea visual.

Fue algo difícil ubicarla, entre tantas personas bailando en y la oscuridad sólo era brevemente disipada por las luces de colores que prendían y apagaban. Pero una vez que Sasuke logró ver la esbelta figura enfundada en un raído vestido de novia, con una sonrisa amistosa y un idiota semidesnudo bailando con ella, le fue difícil perderla de vista.

"¿Kiba?"

"Oh, ¿lo conoces?"

"Sí, es un idiota."

"Ah, de hecho, es el idiota que alguna vez salió con Sakura."

Era, casualmente, un tono dulce y despreocupado el que Ino había usado. Claro que, era más para esconder su motivo de víbora y molestar a Sasuke.

"Quien sabe, tal vez planea reconquistarla…"

Sasuke sabía lo que la rubia bocona intentaba, era más que obvio por sus palabras. ¿Y saben qué? Sasuke no es el tipo de personas que se dejan manipular, y mucho menos hace lo que los demás quieren.

El día de hoy estaba vistiendo un estúpido esmoquin, que más bien parecía salido de beetlejuice ( _oh, otra vez tú, Tim Burton_ ), con el cabello revuelto, maquillaje embarrado en la cara, con demasiadas personas alrededor de él y con un posible dolor de cabeza. Si lo que Ino quería era que él fuera hasta donde Sakura, con una escena de celos de macho posesivo, podía espera y sentarse-

"Oh, dios, ¿le va a besar?" La escandalizada voz de Naruto ante la inclinación de Kiba hacia Sakura no fue lo más llamativo, sino el hecho de que Sasuke ya estaba a medio camino de partirle la cara al dichoso Kiba.

Naruto boquiabierto, Ino sonriendo.

* * *

Renuente, había accedido a un baile. " _por los viejos tiempos"_ , había dicho Kiba. Y era grosero decirle no, más si recordaba la humillante manera en que ella lo mandó a volar hace dos años. Se lo debía, ¿no? Además, no era como si hubiera intensiones de algo más, y suponía que, mientras Naruto encontraba a Sasuke, no podía ella seguir de pie como una planta.

Así que, sí, estaba disfrutando bailar. Kiba trataba de ser gracioso o encantador, pero ella sólo prestaba atención al retumbar de la música. Así que fue una gran sorpresa cuando escuchó a Sasuke.

"Te importa." Ahí estaba, junto a ellos, con su mano en el hombro descubierto de ella-

"¿Y tú?-"

"Soy su novio." Habló antes de siquiera saber que iba a decir el castaño, y eso a Sakura le dejó un poco confusa. Su tono también era serio y algo molesto.

"Te estuve buscando." Ella comenzó, esperando tener la atención del chico.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, malentendiendo a Sakura, pues creyó que usaba eso como motivo para bailar con ese tonto.

"¿Y por eso coqueteas con él?"

"¿Que?"

"Oh-oh dijo Naruto."

"Esto se ve entretenido," rió Ino.

En que momento ellos habían llegado, a quién le interesaba, sólo estaban de metiches. Sakura lucía confundida, y ciertamente algo ofendida. Sasuke no estaba midiendo sus palabras.

"Sakura, creo que mejor-"

"No," sujetó el brazo de Kiba, y eso sólo molestó a Sasuke. Curiosamente, la mirada de odio de Sasuke provocó un temblor en Kiba.

"Vamos Sasuke, ya admite que estas celoso, apuesto que Sakura lo amará."

"Tch, como si." Quitó su mano del hombro de Sakura, y metió sus manos en sus bolsillos, optando por indiferencia. Ya era demasiado la escena que estaba tomando espacio.

Pero claro, el tonto comentario de Sasuke, y su obvio desinterés y desacuerdo en la situación que Sakura sabía bien era, le molestó a ella. Cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, ella entrecerró lo ojos.

"Entonces no te interesa que esté con alguien más, ¿eh?"

"Hn."

 _Oh, ya va con sus monosilábicos._ Con una vena de molestia, Sakura se giró hacia Kiba, y le dio la sonrisa más coqueta, e incluso, traviesa que alguien había visto. "Hey, Kiba."  
Bueno, Sasuke _sí_ la había visto. Varias veces, en realidad. Y en cada una de esas ocasiones la actividad en la que se muestra es una bastante… eh, interesante y disfrutable.

 _Oh, carajo._ Tan rápido y esperado, como Sasuke toma a Sakura del brazo, la hace girar y topar contra él, y mucho antes de que ella le soltara uno de sus tantos monólogos feministas e insultos, el pelinegro le besa.

Como muchas veces, entregado, apasionado, dando a demostrar lo que ella le hace sentir, y lo que quiere que ella entienda. _Me gustas_. _Me gustas mucho, molesta e irritante pelirosa_. Borrando el enojo, como sus labios se mueven con práctica sobre el otro, y los ojos cerrados ante la entrega.

Al final, los brazos de ella rodean su cuello, inclinándolo más. Las manos de él en su cintura, en la curva de su cadera, acariciando con reverencia.

Poco importaba que estaban en medio de una pista con personas más interesadas en el momento dramático y romántico de dicha pareja, o que sus amigos estuvieran tomando vídeos o fotos, pues ese instante era de ellos.

Lo único que les hizo separarse fue la falta de aire, y reclinado su frente con la de ella, Sasuke hizo una mueca.

"¿Qué?" susurró ella, con los ojos iluminados por las emociones que nunca podía esconder.

"Quiero quitarme este incomodo maquillaje." Ella soltó una risita, despreocupada de que su maquillaje debía estar todo embarrado y desecho, pues esto era todo lo que había querido. _Sasuke y ella, compartiendo su festividad favorita._

"Pero aun quiero que nos tomemos fotos juntos." Ella hizo un puchero, con ojos grandes y simple manipulación para que se quedaran más tiempo.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, soltando un suspiro y, una vez más, rindiéndose ante esta chica.

No le culpen por estar en la baba, porque no era que Sasuke lo quisiera. Él no hace esto con las chicas, él no es dulce o cariñoso, o débil, pero desde el momento en que vio a esta delgada chica, con largo cabello rosa y fino rostro, entrar a ese quieto y aburrido bar, él había querido acercarse a ella. Al final, la valentía le había animado, y mientras compartía una bebida con ella, unas cuantas palabras, Sasuke confirmó que quería seguir hablando con ella.

Fue ridículo, como su mente había pensado en él terminó _"flechazo",_ más aún por la festividad que rondaba la esquina de la calle, y como ahora, pasaban más de esos ridículos eventos juntos, y esperaba por más.

Y ahí estaban ahora, vestidos como "Emily y Víctor del cadáver de la novia," celebrando su primera fiesta de Halloween. Declarando su amor alto y claro frente a una bola de freaks y monstros, con él viéndose ridículamente y con ella, piel azul, vestido de novia roto y ojos brillantes.

Sasuke Uchiha había caído por esa pelirosa boca floja, medió ebria que se quejaba de cuan hueco era el día de los enamorados. La misma pelirosa que se emocionaba como niña ante la sobreexplotada festividad llamada Halloween. La misma chica que le tomaba del brazo, sonreía demasiado y le miraba con devoción.

Vaya que sí cayó. _Demasiado_. Pero eso no le molestaba.

"¡No puedo esperar por que sea navidad!"

.

* * *

Okay, aquí les va. Ari, como siempre dejando las cosas de último minuto, el 31 de octubre pensé "¿Por qué no hacer algo con dicha temática?" Y recordé como la primer parte es basada en el día 14 de febrero, más aun como es mi primer fic. Pues comencé a escribir, pero soy una floja de la fregada, y no terminaba, más aún porque estoy reviviendo otro fic :v y pues apenas lo presento, y la verdad ya no me quise esperar hasta el 14, al igual que la primera vez que publiqué. Wiiii.

Posiblemente haya otro capítulo relacionado con navidad :v


End file.
